Various types of portable electronic devices, such as smartphone, tablet PCs, and smart watches, have been developed and used. The electronic devices may be implemented in various forms and sizes according to the corresponding designs of the electronic devices. In recent years, flexible displays that may be deflected or bent to various degrees have been developed for use in these various electronic devices.
However, because electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, have been traditionally designed with rigid displays, flexible displays cannot simply replace the rigid displays and doing so would negate the advantages of flexible displays. Accordingly, new and novel designs of electronic devices to take full advantage of flexible displays are required.